Hot as a Fever
by IsobelTheroux
Summary: It's just another boring night at the pizzeria, that is until Foxy shows up. Prompt: 100 Themes Challenge Variation 1, #8 Innocence
Mike whistled to himself, flipping idly through his car magazine. Time seemed to be passing more slowly than ever tonight, and Mike struggled to focus on the words on the page. Throwing it down, he sighed, running his hands over his weary eyes.

The door creaked behind him and Mike whirled around, eyes landing instantly on Foxy's tall figure. Mike didn't think he'd ever get over his initial nervousness from the pizzeria and his jumpiness surely reflected that.

"Boo," Foxy murmured, chuckling. He leaned against the door frame, his long, lean body casting a shadow over Mike.

Mike's mouth gaped open a moment before he stood nervously, his face going red from the unexpected intruders presence. "Oh uh, hey Foxy."

"I see you're as eloquent as ever Mike," Foxy drawled. Mike's blush increased and he suddenly wished he had a hole to crawl in. Why couldn't he ever think of anything smart to say around the Pirate?

 _Oh, that's right,_ Mike thought, _because he's incredibly hot. And he ruins my ability to speak in coherent sentences._

Foxy continued, oblivious to Mike's internal struggle. "It's not exactly exciting in here, is it?" He looked around critically, eyeing the small fan wiring noisily in the corner. "They give you a monitor and a few magazines and then expect you not to fall asleep."

"Yeah, it can get pretty dull," Mike conceded. But with Foxy around...Mike's heart sped up as he remembered the last time they were alone.

"I can think of a way to pass the time though," Foxy smirked, a devious glint in his golden eyes.

Mike sucked in a breath, hardly believing his ears. The first time Foxy had come into his office like this, Mike had been stunned to say the least. But then Foxy had moved closer, his lips on Mike's, hard and unyielding. That was last week, and the mere memory sent a rush of blood downward.

Foxy moved closer, and Mike backed up, the backs of his legs hitting the desk. He was uncomfortably aware of how tight his jeans felt then. His heart sped up, as Foxy kneeled on the floor, realizing what he intended to do. And Mike was more than willing to let him.

Foxy slowly eased Mike's pants down, his palms hot against Mike's bare flesh. Mike sucked in a breath as Foxy hooked his thumbs in the waistband on Mike's boxers, tugging them down. As they hit the floor, Mike's erection sprung free and his face heated up.

Looking up through hooded eyes, Foxy grinned and licked his lips slowly. Bringing, his hand up, he palmed Mike's stiff cock. He didn't bother being gentle, and the swift, almost tugs made Mike moan even louder. The friction of Foxy's hand's gliding along his length made his head spin.

He didn't think things could get any better, but then Foxy was inching closer, his mouth closing around Mike's hot cock. Mike had the sudden thought that tonight was the night, that one way or another there was no way he was leaving this office with his virginity intact. Foxy was _stealing_ his innocence, he thought absurdly. _And I'm letting him._

Mike nearly laughed at that thought, but then Foxy's tongue was swirling up and down his length, and Mike groaned at the sensation. Foxy's hand came up, cupping Mike's balls and stroking. Mike, leaned back, bracing his hands on the table behind him. His hips bucking forward unintentionally and he gasped.

Mike groaned as Foxy pulled back, a smirk on his lips. "Someone's eager." That was an understatement, Mike thought. The feeling of his cock buried in Foxy's mouth was better than he ever imagined.

Mike stared lustfully as Foxy's mouth slid back over Mike's cock. Mike moved one hand to Foxy's silky, red hair, grabbing a fistful. If it hurt, Foxy gave no indication, simply continued to bob his head back and forth. Mike's panting increased and he couldn't help himself, starting to thrust in and out of Foxy's mouth. He could feel the orgasm coming, holding off for as long as he could.

He came suddenly, the feeling so intense Mike was sure he would lose his mind. His hips jerked, cock stiffening as he unloaded his cum into Foxy's mouth. Foxy stiffened a moment, and when Mike's cock went lip, Foxy slid back.

Uncaring of the cum, Foxy simply licked his lips, smiling wickedly. He stood up, thin fingers loosening his belt.

"My turn," he all but growled.


End file.
